1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caster for baby carriages, and more particularly it relates to a caster-locking device for such a caster. The caster-locking device is adapted to stop the function of the caster as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baby carriage equipped with casters at the lower end of its legs can be moved very smoothly even if the pushing force on the baby carriage is minimal. Further, the direction of travel can be changed very easily even in narrow aisles as in department stores and supermarkets. Thus, the casters function to improve the steerability of the baby carriage.
However, this function of the casters, may sometimes do more harm than good as in cases where the baby carriage is being moved on a gravel road, since the presence of the casters causes the ground-engaging wheels to swivel more than necessary, making it rather hard to push the baby carriage.